The Heart of Poseidon's Wrath
by Ella Raven
Summary: Esperanza Morgan, formerly known as Ella Raven, is back, along with twins Jade and Melody. But when Jack Sparrow reenters their lives, what chaos will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, with the sequel to The Soul of Poseidon's Wrath. Enjoy, and then review.

The Heart of Poseidon's Wrath

**Chapter One**

Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered through the nearly-empty backstreets of Port Royal, drunkenly swaying and stumbling through alleyways, partially hidden by the shadows. Once he reached his destination, he stopped, looking upwards to see a newly-painted sign hanging from a rusty metal hook that read: "Turner's Smithy", smiled to himself, and opened the door, walking in without any notice.

William Turner was slaving away before the fire, forging a new sword, when Jack walked in and greeted him.

"'Ello, eunuch!"

"Hello Jack," Will smiled wryly. "It's nice to see you, but why are you here?"

"Erm. uhm. I... uhh. I think I need a sword. Right. A sword. Mhmm."

"She's not here, Jack."

"Who? Who's not 'ere?" Jack said too quickly. Will immediately knew that the rumors circulating must be partly true, and that his suspicions had proved correct.

"She's dead, Jack," he continued. "We heard the stories of Henry Morgan's treasure, Ella Raven, and your involvement in the whole ordeal. News travels quickly, I suppose. She died, Jack. She's buried in Port Royal."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "I still don't know who you're referring to, but if I... hypothetically... wanted ta' see tha' grave you're speaking of... hypothetically, of course, where could I... erm... hypothetically... find it?"

"Near the bay where you dock the Pearl, there's another secluded bay, only a few yards away. There's a huge house, set back onto a cliff. On the cliff is where she's rumored to be buried."

"That's where she would've wanted ta' be," Jack murmured under his breath.

"What, Jack?" Will questioned, but Jack quickly changed the subject and averted his gaze as he began out the door.

"So, whelp, tell me. Where be all of tha' fine members of tha' King's Royal Navy this lovely day?"

"They're getting ready for Lord Beckett's wedding tomorrow. He's marrying a widow... Henry Morgan's other granddaughter, from what I hear. Apparently she's from Spain or the like. Elizabeth told me her name, but I can't really think of it... Esperanza... yes, Esperanza sounds familiar. But at any rate, the soldiers are 'rehearsing'," Will finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Interesting," Jack muttered as he darted out the door once more, leaving Will shaking his head, smiling ruefully.

&&&

Over an hour later, Jack saw the white house that Will spoke about, but as he walked up the the cliff where Ella was supposedly buried, he paused, confused.

Two little girls sat near the gravestone, making flower chains and playing with their dolls, their voices merrily tinkling like chimes in the breeze. They were both pretty girls, but they looked completely different. One had tan skin and long, curly black hair, with beautiful chocolate-y brown eyes, and her playmate, the other was pale, with long, pin-straight blonde hair that shone in the sun like a halo. Her blue eyes matched the sea behind them. She was the more fragile of the two, and it seemed that her playmate protected her out of instinct. Jack observed this as he moved closer.

He slowly approached them, sinking down into the grass beside the stone, rubbing his finger lightly in the grooves of the letters on it. "_Here lies Captain Ella Raven,_" he read silently, sighing. But he didn't regret what he'd said to her on their last meeting. He was still a bit angry and bitter on finding Ella pregnant. But where did the children go, he wondered, and turned his attention to the two sitting before him."

The blonde girl froze, eyeing him strangely, her white-blonde hair being casually tossed by the breeze as he stared, curious, her blue eyes searching his face with recognition. She frowned, almost... angry. The other girl happily jumped up, abandoning her doll and her playmate, and settled herself in Jack's lap, playing with the beads in his hair.

"Hello, mister. Why are there all these funny things in your hair? Mother says that proper men wear wigs, like Grandfather. Why don't you have a wig? Are you not a proper man?"

Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "I don't wear a wig because they're itchy and they make my head hot. And they make me look like a bloody ponce."

The girl giggled, but then frowned and shook her finger at him. "Mother says that it's naughty to say bad words like that. You should be ashamed!" The blonde girl broke out into a fit of giggles. "You sound just like mother!" she managed, between bursts of laughter.

""Where is your mother?" Jack inquired, for by that time he was extremely curious.

"Well..." the one on his lap started, but was immediately silenced by her blonde friend, who, with a simple glare, shut her playmate up. "She's right there," she said softly, pointing to the stone lying atop the ground, her eyes boring intently into Jack's.

A voice, vaguely familiar from some far-off time, called out from the house and a woman walked out, her black hair pulled up like a lady, her dress a pretty blue that was elegant, if simple. She was barefoot, and strands were escaping from her bun, as the wind tugged her at her hair and clothing. The children ran to her as fast as their legs would allow, yelling and squealing as they tripped and got back up, shouting, "Mother! Mother! Look what I've done..." and as Jack watched, still unnoticed, she scooped them up and returned inside, her mouth moving but the wind catching her words.

Though she was gone, Jack's interest had been caught. Who was this woman, and how were her children the same as Ella's children? She hadn't really looked like the Ella he remembered, she was paler, and substantially neater and cleaner-looking, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "I've got to get a better look at her," he mused, and started for the house.

&&&

A maid was helping me into my corset when Jade said something. "Who was the man outside near your grave, Mother?" she inquired nonchalantly. I turned quickly to face the two that were sitting atop my bed, playing with the newest ribbons and bits and pieces of silks that I'd given them. "Who was near the grave?" I said sharply, instantly regretting my tone. But Melody understood, like she always does. "It was Jack Sparrow, Mother. Perhaps he's come back for us?"

I sighed, turning back around to face the full-length mirror. "No, I doubt it, darling. Jack Sparrow would not come back for anyone. It's in the Code, remember?" And with that, I fell silent, studying myself in the mirror. My curls had been finally tamed by my maid and also friend, Caroline. They were currently swept up, but soon they'd be curled and twisted elegantly every which way, for Lord Beckett had sent me a message, saying that he had changed his plans once again, and our wedding was to be tonight.

I was slimmer now, for after I delivered the twins, Melody and Jade, I had fallen ill, so ill that doctors feared I might not survive. They underestimated me. Ella's spirit is still here, even though the name is changed. I pulled through it. My skin was a lighter shade, not ridiculously pale as was the fashion, but a light caramel, and my blue eyes seemed more intense, even more multi-faceted, if that was even possible.

The girls knew who I was, and what had happened to me. They were sworn to secrecy, an oath that I knew they'd keep. Every time Jade nearly slipped, Melody would silence her with a single glance, telling whatever person necessary the story we'd rehearsed together.

Calypso had been right, one of my children had been effected by my gaining my soul in the nick of time. The twins were now five, and it grew more and more aware to me with each passing day. Melody looked unlike any of my family, though I couldn't vouch for Jack's, with her poker-straight, blonde hair. She had my eyes, but little else. She knew things, instinctively, and often she could read my thoughts, which was unnerving, but otherwise she was a typical five-year-old, if a bit more reserved. Jade was at the opposite end of the spectrum, and I could see both myself and Jack in her, with her curly black locks and dark eyes and skin. She was loud, opinionated, and protected her twin, often fighting the other children at the dame school they both attended.

But I was proud of us. I hadn't been on the sea for five years, and I had kept my 'reincarnation' a secret as well. But most of all, we were surviving without Jack. I knew that I could, but I doubted whether the girls would be able to have fond memories of their childhood without a father. Unfortunately, my grandfather found this out, and being the meddlesome prick that he is, forced me into a marriage with Beckett.

My grandfather had been working for the East India Trading Company the whole time, and he knew that by me marrying Beckett, his position would increase, especially after he lost esteem after handing over the heart of Davy Jones to Calypso. Beckett was the opposite of what I'd ever wanted in a husband: he was cruel; controlling, and unpredictable. His moods changed with the tides, and I hated it. But my grandfather threatened to have me hanged for piracy if I didn't go through with it, thanks to the branding he'd give me all those years ago, on the Poseidon's Wrath.

Caroline helped me into my wedding gown, a huge white monstrosity with dozens of petticoats and starched underthings, with gauzy white fabric, and, of course, long sleeves. Beckett knew that I had a branding, but he didn't know who I actually was. No one else knew about it, though, so I was forced to wear long sleeves, unless I was at home. I had to admit, though, it did look sort of pretty, with its off-the-shoulders neckline and its bodice, embroidered with pearls. Definitely not the thing I imagined for my wedding, but the girls loved it.

"Mother, Mother! You look like a princess from a fairy tale!" they cried, jumping up and down on my bed as Caroline placed the veil over my face and I stood in front of the mirror. "Yes... I suppose I do..." but I was interrupted by the door slamming open and a familiar voice lazily drifting from the doorway.

"'Ello, Lady Beckett. Aren't you looking... expensive."

&&&

The first chapter!! Review and tell me what you think! Hopefully you all like this one as much as the last!

Yours,

--Ella.

_Captain Ella Raven_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate your support. By the way, the last line of Chapter One was a modification of a line in Alexandra Ripley's novel, _Scarlett_. Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy, and then review.

Disclaimer: For this chapter, Chapter One, and all future chapters: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Pirates of the Caribbean films, etc. owned by Disney. Anything that you do not recognize from the movies belongs to me.

**Chapter Two**

I froze when I heard that voice. Of course Melody wasn't wrong, but what was he doing _here_? Surely he wasn't sober, and therefore must have believed the story that Melody and Jade told him. He _must_ have. He had continued talking, but I wasn't hearing a word, only the tone of his voice. He was speaking to me like a stranger, like he didn't know who I was.

"_I don't know who ye are, but I knew Ella, an' I know tha' she'd want 'er children ta' grow up on tha' sea. Who do ye think ye are, raising Ella's children an' having them call ye 'Mother'? She was their mother, savvy?_" And it was then that I realized. I had my veil on, and he hadn't caught sight of me yet. He had no idea who I was. Not even a clue.

He was rambling on, and in the mirror I could see him drunkenly swaggering around the room and gesturing wildly with his arms, and Melody staring at him pointedly, as if to say, "Are you _ever_ sober?" Jade found the whole thing hilarious, and was giggling behind the back of her hand, occasionally rolling over and stuffing her face into the pillows on my bed to keep from laughing out loud. _It seems that my lessons in manners have finally taken the desired effect_, I thought wryly, and then, lifting the veil off my face, I turned around. _I've about reached my tolerance limit for Jack Sparrow's rum-induced tirades..._ but then lost my train of thought.

For when I turned around, I saw him. Not in the mirror, but actually _saw_ him I hadn't seen him in so long that I'd nearly forgotten what he looked like. Actually, I had forced myself to forget what he looked like, and now that he was in front of me, in the flesh, it was, well, overwhelming. Now I know why the Lady of Shalott risked death by the curse that held her just to get a glimpse of the Lancelot that she saw in her mirror. She wanted a glimpse of that passing, fleeting beauty before it strolled by, and she was alone again.

Captain Jack Sparrow, stood, defiant, near the windows. The afternoon sun streamed in, illuminating his figure and cast almost heavenly shadows on his face. There were new trinkets, scattered among the old, woven into his braids, and I thought I caught sight of a bit of lavender, only a shred, tying a blue bead onto a dreadlock. It was lavender that I recognized, for there was a time when I had dozens at hand, to tie back the hair from my face as I sailed on the Poseidon's Wrath. It was a shred of one of my scarves. This touched me, and I wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was that he had thought of me, at one time or another, that I wasn't cast away after he left me like one of his whores in Tortuga. That maybe I had meant something. Either that or he needed something to tie his trinket to his hair. With Jack Sparrow, one can never be sure.

While I was studying him, I hadn't realized that he had stopped speaking and was staring at me, in turn, his eyes wide with something that was in-between shock, relief, and indignation. When our eyes met, my blue with his deep brown, I spoke quietly, for fear that if I spoke too loud, he'd be gone, out the window, a ghost on the breeze, an apparition that I didn't want to lose, yet.

"Caroline? Take the children outside to play down by the water, will you? Girls, be careful, please." Jade chirped in affirmation but Melody lingered, asking me with her eyes if everything was alright. She could sense the tension, and I knew it. "Go on, Melly, darling. Everything's fine." She gave me one last concerned glance before following her sister out the door, Caroline following right behind her. There was the click of the door shutting, and then silence. We were alone.

The silence seemed to envelop us, almost suffocating. For awhile we just stared at each other, taking everything in. He was the same, the exact same ridiculously multi-faceted man that had left me five years ago, but he looked angry. For what, I couldn't fathom. After all, I hadn't been the one who stomped onto his ship and called him a whore. That had been his doing, not mine.

"Ye faked yer own death... for tha' second time. A coward, just like yer grandfather." He stated this as a fact, as if he was informing me that the sky was blue.

But I was many things, some of them things that I'm not particularly proud of, but a coward wasn't one of them. So I replied to what was meant to be a cutting remark with one, simple word that I knew would make him think twice: "_Pirate_."

&&&

After several hours worth of shouting, laughing, and several attempts at seduction (on Jack's end), we sat at a desk I kept in the corner of the room, and I finally ventured forth the question that had been in the back of my mind the whole time.

"Jack. I know you're not here to see me, considering you thought me dead. Why are you really here?"

He sighed, and nervously toyed with his trinkets, flipping them over with his fingers, as if trying to memorize every bend and every crevice, every surface on each of them. His brow was furrowed and the corners of his mouth pulling downward in a comical fashion, though it wasn't meant to be that way. It was an endearing gesture to me; I'd seen Jade do it countless times. The apple really does not far from the tree at all. Finally, after a good few minutes worth of brow-furrowing and trinket-fumbling, he spoke.

"Ella," he began, but I cut him off. "Esperanza," I reminded him. "Fine, then. _Esper-ahh-nza,_" he exaggerated, and then continued. "I find myself in a most unfortunate circumstance which there is no logical way ta' get out of, at least a' this point... which is where ye come in! I need yer help, ye see, because I might 'ave... erm... borrowed with every intention of givin' it back... Davy Jones's 'eart. From Calypso. An' I can't very well be on tha' sea, because she is tha' sea, an' she's apparently gotten it into 'er 'ead tha' I should be... done away wif, if you will." He smiled sheepishly, as if to say, 'I couldn't help it!'

"Jack Sparrow..." I moaned. "You cannot go for any extended period of time without getting yourself cursed, kidnapped, enslaved, or otherwise put into precarious situations, now can you? And how do you propose that I help? Waltz up to Calypso, goddess of the bloody sea, and say 'Hello, darling, it's me, Captain Ella Raven. Here's the heart, terribly sorry but I cannot stay... Ta!' Hmm? What do you want me to do Jack? What is there possibly to do?"

"I 'aven't gotten tha' far yet, alright? But tha' way tha' I see it, ye did me a favor by raising tha' Pearl from tha' depths, an' this way, I'll be returning tha' favor, because I'll be bringing ye back to the sea, givin' ye adventure, _an'_ savin' ye from marrying bloody Beckett! It's a fair deal, love, I give ye my word."

I considered this. I had no wish whatsoever to marry 'bloody Beckett', and my longing to be back onto the sea was greater than ever. Jack was promising me all this, and adventure besides, but---

"Mother? Jade and I are tired now..." Melody trailed off when she saw Jack and I conversing amicably, and narrowed her eyes at him. She had sworn never to trust him after she found out about his leaving, the day we landed on Calypso's Island.

And that's when it struck me. I couldn't leave, I had children now. Granted, they were five, but they were still children. I couldn't just up and leave them for some silly adventure that would probably do more harm than good. Actually, I probably could, but I'd regret it, and I'd probably loathe myself for it. I knew I would.

I turned to Jack, but he beat me to it. "If ye don't come wif me, I'll 'ave ta' resort ta' kidnapping ye. Savvy?" And, sadly, he wasn't saying this in jest. My eyes widened at the thought of being dragged down the cliff, and I quickly held my hands up, in defeat.

"I'll go, but on one condition. You have to let me bring the girls. And you can't do anything ridiculous to them once we're on board, like eat them or something equally crazy, like force them to work in the crow's nest... I don't know! Just let me take them, and I'll help with anything you need, Jack. If not, good luck kidnapping me. Beckett and his men will be all over you within five seconds of my first scream."

"Fine. But whose brats are they? It 'ad me wondering after I left you. Because ye an' I never... ye know... did we?"

"Yes. We did, Jack. And, fortunately or unfortunately, whichever your take on the whole situation is, I became pregnant, and had the twins. Jade and Melody Sparrow, your daughters. They're five. Sparrow isn't the name they use, obviously, but it's their legal name."

Jack appeared not to absorb anything but my first few statements, which, fortunately, were the most important. "I'm... I'm a father?"

&&&

Another chapter, Jack baffled yet again. :) Read and review, loves!

Yours,

--Ella.

_Captain Ella Raven._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long wait, loves! Enjoy, and then review.

**Chapter Three**

I opened my eyes, slowly, wincing against the bright sunlight and the dull throbbing sensation in the back of my head. I felt something underneath me... move. _MOVE?!_ I thought, and bolted upright in bed, my eyes opened wide, whipping my head around to look below me. My eyes searched the sheets underneath me, but then I stopped when I saw a hand. It was a tiny, fragile hand, and soon after, I found its owner: Melody. Melody was curled up next to me, and beside her was Jade, snoring softly, both of their hair strewn about. At the sudden movement, Jade had woken up, her hand suppressing a huge yawn as she said, "Momma, where are we?"

It was then that I remembered. I had told Jack that the girls were his, and then I'd turned around to get something out of my armoire, or to straighten a drawer or something. I'd felt an immense pain in the back of my head and then... nothing.

I looked around, seeing unfamiliar furniture, random things of no certain value, and many, many empty bottles of rum. "He did not," I said, in a low voice, as I got out of bed, noticing the rocking of the floor beneath my feet. I stumbled, and then groaned inwardly, tightening the back of my corset as I stormed out the door, leaving Jade behind with a confused look on her face.

&&&

Storming down the corridors, making my way up to the deck, I was leered at by countless crewmembers, being only in my corset and petticoats. "I will castrate **any man** who dares to make a move!" I growled, and then pulled a dagger from my pocket, as if to demonstrate, and continued on my way.

"JACK SPARROW!" I yelled as I finally emerged from below deck. He was at the helm, looking at his compass and trying to be inconspicuous. I made my way up to the helm, where Jack stood, looking as innocent as ever.

"Why 'ello, love. Wha' did I do ta' deserve this current state of dress... err... undress?" he said, grinning suggestively.

Sighing, I tried to ignore his comments, and to also restrain myself from tossing him over the railing of the ship.

"Sparrow," I began, but was cut off, by him saying, "Raven," and then smirking.

"No, haven't you been listening? It's Esperanza Morgan. _Esperanza. Morgan. _ Ella Raven is dead, I buried her myself!"

He was looking at me curiously, as if trying to figure out something. He smiled, not a mocking, sarcastic smile, or a smirk, but a real, pitying smile. "Ye can never get rid of Ella Raven. She's in yer blood, whether ye like it or not. Bloody 'ell, tha' sea itself is in yer blood, _Esper-ahhhhn-za._ An' whether ye like it or not, yer a pirate. Ye can't be a lady. Yer a pirate."

Frowning, I tried to come up with an argument to that, but all attempts were futile, so I reverted back to my original rant. "Yes, well, anyway. We're on a ship, Sparrow. On the ocean, no less. Care to explain?"

"What's there ta' explain, love? Ye just explained tha' whole situation yerself."

"Jack. Why did you have to knock me unconscious? You know full well that I would have came willingly to the _Pearl_. Was a bruise on the head really necessary?"

"Erm. Maybe not. But ye were getting married to bloody Beckett tha' evening! Ye might've been tryin' ta' get me into a trap... or tha' like," he protested. "An' besides. I've been takin' care of tha' girls," he said, defensively.

"You've been taking care of the girls? How long have I been unconscious, exactly?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, I'd say abou'... two days."

"TWO DAYS? You hit me on the head hard enough to last TWO DAYS?!"

"Yes, love. Calm down, alrigh'? It's not as if ye can parade back into Port Royal, now. Beckett will 'ave yer head."

"BECKETT? Beckett, at the present time, is the least of our worries. Jack, let me remind you of something. You stole Davy Jones's heart from Calypso, so _she's_ after us. And since it was _Davy Jones's_ heart you stole from Calypso, _he's_ after us too. And if that wasn't enough, now that you've kidnapped me, and consequently stiffed Beckett at the altar, so now Beckett's after us. What do you propose we do?"

"Well, for starters, ye could go change, because I don't feel like defendin' ye to me crew, if that sort of situation arises. I dug up Ella Raven's chest, so ye may want ta' wear some of 'er stuff. An' I'll think of a plan, savvy?"

Shortly after I disappeared below deck, I heard Jack call, "Mr. Gibbs, take the helm!"

&&&

My chest was exactly as I'd left it, but a bit dirtier. I had opened it, sifting through the contents and trying to figure out how I'd get my corset off by myself, when Jack barged into the room, and came up behind me.

"Need some help wif tha', love?" he said in a low voice, his beard and moustache tickling my shoulder.

"Please," I said simply, and he got to work on the ties, loosing it enough that I could get it off, quickly replacing it with one of my worn, familiar shirts, followed by my breeches. After putting on a vest and boots, tying my sashes around my waist and lining my eyes with kohl, I had only my hair to take down, but Jack beat me to it, pulling pins out and unraveling the neatly coiled braids and curls from their neat updo, letting my curls spill over my shoulders. I tied a lavender scarf on, holding them back, and dug through the chest until I found what I'd been looking for.

A canary diamond sparkled and winked at me from among breeches and shirts, and an assortment of lavender scarves. I picked it up, and, fastening it around my neck, I turned, about to ask Jack where a mirror was, but I lost all thoughts as he kissed me.

Pushing me up against the cabin wall, I kissed him with a fierce passion, one that had been locked inside since we'd parted ways, and as he reciprocated the feeling, I realized just how much I'd missed him. Eyes closed, with my fingers playing with the trinkets in his hair and tangled through his dreadlocks, I knew that Jack Sparrow had been right. Pirate was in my blood. Not only my pirate ancestry, but this pirate, the man that I loved.

And up until now, I hadn't allowed myself to admit it, but now, my lips pressed firmly on his, I had decided that it was useless denying it: I was in love with Jack Sparrow.

"Momma's kissing Daddy? I thought that she was mad at---mmph!" Jade said, but her words were muffled by Melody and she smacked a hand on her mouth. "Shh!" Melody said, "I think that they forgot we're here. So hush!"

At their voices, I broke apart the kiss, staring into Jack's eyes and smirking. "What can I say? They obviously inherited your lack of tact and proper timing," I teased, and, disentangling myself from his arms, walked over to the bed where the girls were sitting, embarrassed at what they'd just witnessed.

"Good morning to you to, girls," I said playfully, reaching over and tickling Jade until she snorted, an endearing habit of hers. Melody took in my current state of dress, along with my hair and makeup, and said quietly, "Mother, is this Ella Raven? Because it... I mean you... don't look like Mother anymore."

Jack, who had been leaning against the doorway, walked over and sat down next to me, grabbing Melody and setting her in his lap, in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "Mel, yer mother's tha' same inside. This is how she's supposed ta' look on tha' outside, not like some foofy princess girl, though she does look mighty pretty when she does look like tha'. But Gabriella, Ella, an' Esperanza are all yer mother. They're all tha' same person, savvy?"

"Savvy," she replied, and reached up to grab at his trinkets, selecting a braid with a bit of lavender cloth attaching a blue bead to the braid. "Daddy? This look's like Mother's scarf. Did you steal it from her?"

"Borrowed with every intention of giving it back, love," he replied, and then stole a glance at me, smirking.

All at once, Gibbs called down to Jack. "Captain! There's a ship approaching. Methinks it's the _Poseidon's Wrath_!"

Jack jumped up, spilling Melody from his lap and onto the bed, and hurried out the door, without a single word or a glance back at us. I grabbed Melody and carried her on my hip, holding Jade's hand as we emerged from below deck. I went to the railing, taking care not to drop Melody to the ocean or let go of Jade as I scanned the horizon for those familiar white sails.

Jack came up behind me, and grabbed Jade, who was twisting out of my grip and scampering off to observe the crew, swinging her onto his hip so that she wouldn't be in the way. "Is it her?" he said.

"Aye," I replied, as Melody chimed in, "It's Wesley, isn't it mother? Wesley and Blair!"

"We'll see," I told her, my brow furrowing. "We'll see."

&&&

A bit of romance, eh? Review to tell me what you think!

Yours,

--Ella

_Captain Ella Raven_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Shelby E. McQueen, my biggest supporter and partner in crime on fanfiction :) Enjoy... and then review!

**Chapter Four**

"Well, who do ye think be sailing 'er, if not Wesley?" Jack asked me, while looking down at Jade, who, in all the excitement, had fallen asleep. "I'll trade ye for tha' awake one," he muttered, and we switched the twins, Jade snuggling into my arms and Melody sitting calmly in her father's.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll have to wait until they get closer," I replied to Jack, and then shouted to Gibbs, who was at the helm. "Mister Gibbs! Keep an eye out to see what colors she's flying. And run up the Jolly Roger!" Jack turned to look at me. "Firstly, this be _my_ ship, so I should be tha' one giving orders, savvy? An' secondly, why tha' Jolly Roger?"

"Firstly, I'll do as I please. And secondly, so that if it isn't Wesley, they'll know we mean business. Tell the men to get themselves armed, just in case. I have a strange feeling about this whole ordeal..." I replied, and then when he didn't respond, I spoke again. "Come with me, quickly. We've got to get ourselves armed and lock the girls in our cabin. I don't want anyone to find them if the worst should happen."

"Oh, so it's _our_ cabin now, love? Well. Tha's interesting," Jack said, grinning suggestively as we hurried down below.

&&&

We left Melody and a sleeping Jade in our cabin with strict instructions not to open the door unless they heard the 'secret password' (at Jack's insistence, the password was 'rum'), and made a beeline above deck for the helm. They weren't flying red, which was a good sign, but they weren't flying white either.

"Jack, give me your spyglass," I said as he fumbled with his jacket pockets, turning each one inside out until he finally found it, and handed it over. I trained it to the approaching ship, shaking my head and blinking a couple of times at what I saw through the glass, just to make sure that it was what I thought it was.

"Wha' is it? Wha's wrong?" Jack said, when he saw my expression.

"They're flying East India Trading Company colors. Either Wesley's a turncoat, or someone's taken the ship. Get the men ready, load the cannons," I told him, walking down the stairs quickly to secure a knot that I'd spied coming undone.

Jack followed me, keeping pace with my quick steps. "Why are we loading tha' cannons? Tha' is yer ship, after all."

I turned around and stared at him, my eyes hard and emotionless. "That isn't my ship anymore, I gave it to Wesley. But if he isn't the one captaining her, as per my orders, and it is indeed a whelp from the East India Trading Company, I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of Lord Cutler Beckett." And with that, I made my way to our cabin, to check on the girls.

As I was going below, I heard Jack shout orders to the crew. "Run out tha' guns, men! I'd rather see Ella's ship at tha' bottom of tha' ocean than in tha' 'ands of bloody Beckett! If this ain't Wesley, let's show these whelps wha' tha' Pearl's got! All hands, ye scallywags!" And despite myself, I smiled, albeit faintly. But I knew that this, this whole situation, adventure, whatever you'd like to call it... this could get messy. And this was only the beginning.

&&&

I was sitting on the bed, talking to a tired Jade and disgruntled Melody when Jack burst in, almost sending the door off of its hinges.

"Well?" I said, my voice tinged with worry.

"They've run up a flag of truce. I think tha' it's Wesley, but I'm not sure. Ye better come up, though, just in case," and with a glance around the room, he walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and took out a cloth bag, a bag which emitted the faintest "thump, thump". He looked at me, panicked. "Wha' if they're looking fer this? Wha' are we going ta' do wiv it?"

My eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Jack! Now is not the time to go whipping out the heart of Davy Jones. Erm... here. Put it in Ella's chest. I'll keep the key with me." And with that, we stuffed the heart into my chest, and locked it securely. I slid the key onto a leather cord that I found, holding a packet of letters together, and tied it securely around my neck.

I had only a glance at the letters, but the handwriting seemed awfully familiar. It was a bold, dark scrawl that I'd seen somewhere before, though I wasn't sure where. But just as I turned to ask Jack about them, we heard Gibbs shout,

"Captain Sparrow and Captain... Morgan! Ye might want ta' see this!"

With that, I gave the girls kisses, Jack stood watching, uncomfortably, and then equally uncomfortable as Jade wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and after detaching Jade, we hurried out the door, reminding them of the 'password rules' and locking the door securely, sliding the key to the door around my neck as well.

&&&

Walking down the corridors, I grabbed Jack's hand, unexpectedly. He looked down at me, surprised, but then squeezed my hand gently. "What if... what if it's not Wesley. What if something happens to me? What if... what will... what about the girls?" I said softly, and as Jack was about to speak, I began again. "I haven't done this in five years, Jack. I... what if I've forgotten how to hold a sword... or even worse... how to defend myself? I'm not Ella Raven anymore, Jack. And I have the girls to think about..."

By that time, we'd stopped, and we were facing each other in the hallway. Jack still hadn't said a word, but was turning my hand around, examining it in every angle possible, his fingers lingering on my engagement ring, the one that I'd neglected to take off. Suddenly, he yanked it off, and tossed it in his pocket, and gracefully twisted a ring off of his own finger, an onyx ring with a sparrow engraved on the inside. It was the one that I'd given back to him when we'd first met... the one that Tia Dalma had given to me. He replaced my engagement ring with his own, and brought his gaze up to meet mine.

"Love, as much as ye'd like to deny it, yer still Ella. I can feel it. We're alike, you an' I. We value freedom. We're both drawn ta' tha' sea. Yer not meant to be a lady, Ell. Ye'd be trapped in those fancy dresses and corsets, an' ye'd be as miserable as a heartbroken suitor wivout tha' sea. An' don't correct me when I call ye by yer name... yer real name, Ella Raven. Ye gave tha' ring back ta' me when we first met, do ye remember? Ye were a pirate then, a pirate lass, an' I'll admit I was a bit charmed. Yer still tha' same woman."

And with that, he grabbed my hand again, and dragged me above deck, into the bright sunlight, only to see a ship with an all-too-familiar face aboard.

Simultaneously, Jack and I both cursed under our breath.

"Bloody hell."

&&&

Sorry that it took so long, but enjoy it!

Hopefully Ella/Esperanza wasn't _too_ Mary-Sue-esque, and hopefully Jack wasn't _too_ out of character – I've been trying to show how multi-faceted his personality is, and I think that, sometimes, he could be a bit sappy or romantic, given the right circumstances. I don't know... maybe I'm crazy. Please review!

Yours,

--Ella.  
_Captain Ella Raven._


	5. Chapter 5

Another update! You all should be proud of me, especially you, Shell. Thanks for your reviews, and keep 'em coming!

**Chapter Five**

"Love, I can 'ardly count them all – do ye see five or seven?" Jack asked, dumbfounded

"Where do you see seven? I only see six... six-ish," I replied, equally shocked.

"Ye think they're all theirs?"

"They must've been busy. We only have two and we've been together longer, haven't we?"

"Oh, so we're _together_ now, Esper-ahhhhh-nza?"

"Hush, Jack. Should we let them approach or blow their brains out their arses?"

"But it's Wesley... an' 'is... brood..."

"Don't you see that other ship... the one that's following them close? Tell the men to get the guns ready, but don't run them out. I want to have the element of surprise. And tell Wesley we lost them."

"Lost who?"

"The twins. That I lost them or something. I don't want anyone to know about them. We'll be vulnerable."

"Aye."

And with that, Jack walked down below to the gun deck, to tell the crew of what was going to happen. I was worried. The ship approaching clearly had Wesley on it, and Blair too, because there had to have been six or seven children aboard... or was it five? At any rate, I could clearly see the mast and sails of another ship, behind Wesley's, and since she was flying East India Trading Company flags, I was even more wary. I didn't want to kill Wesley and his family, but if he was a turncoat, I'd do what was necessary.

Jack sauntered up, putting his hands on my shoulders and interrupting my thoughts.

"Who do ye think's in tha' other ship?"

"I have no idea. But we'll be ready."

&&&

A little over an hour later, Wesley pulled the _Poseidon's Wrath_ up next to the _Pearl_. He shouted over greetings, and asked permission to board, along with his family. I granted permission, lowering a plank so that they could cross. Jack came up and slid his hand into mine as we watched several red-haired children, along with Blair and Wesley, run across and finally end up on the deck of the _Pearl_.

I glanced up at Jack, to remind him to not mention the twins, only to see a look of sorrow and regret on his face. I shook my head, arranging my face as well, marveling at the deception skills of Jack Sparrow.

Wesley walked right up to me, a chubby red-headed boy in his arms, and tried to give me a hug, but I backed away quickly.

"What, Ella? You're not going to greet me properly? Why, we haven't seen each other in.. well, almost five years now. And the last time I saw you, you were pregnant. Where's the child?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jack beat me to it.

"Listen, mate. We don't talk about tha' girls. They were lost," he said, his voice hard and emotionless, as I managed to make a tear fall from my eye.

I looked up, my face tearstained, just the way I'd planned, and addressed Wesley.

"Yes, well, what is the past is the past. What is a present concern of mine, however, is the flag flying from your ship. Is that an East India Trading Company flag, or do my eyes deceive me?" I asked, dislike giving my voice a cold edge.

"Ah, yes, well. Ella, we've... the _Poseidon's Wrath_ is now called the _Lady Blair_, and, yes, I'm a trader under the employ of the East India Trading Company. Pirating lacked the glimmer that it had when I was younger. I have a family to think of now," he said, but his tone was mocking, showing no remorse for what he'd done.

"You renamed my ship."

"Actually, it's _my_ ship."

"Ah, no, sorry, mate. It's my ship. You have no right to rename the bloody thing! And what's worst: you're an East India Trading Company arse now. In case your memory's failed you, it's the _Poseidon's Wrath_, the second fastest ship in the Caribbean. A _pirate_ ship. Bloody hell, I bet Beckett's just madly in love with you. Not only have you eliminated a pirate captain, you've turned her ship into a bloody TRADING SHIP!"

"Calm down, Ella. It's only a ship."

"Only a ship? _Only_?" I turned to Jack. "Jack, love. Run out the guns." He smirked and shouted the order, and then looked down at me. "On your signal, love," he said with a grin.

I looked Wesley dead in the eye, with eyes that were glittering with malice and contempt. "_FIRE!_" I shouted, and Wesley ran up to me.

"What are you doing? You can't fire on my ship! There are good, honest men on there, not to mention a whole hull of... rum," he ended, with a panicked look.

"Well, mate. Should've thought of that before you crossed paths with Captain Ella Raven. Savvy?" and then, I turned towards Pintel and Ragetti. "Men, please show this lovely family to their accommodations. The brig." They led them off with gravelly laughs.

I ran up to the helm. Wesley had mentioned something about rum, so that meant that any second, one of the cannon balls would set the ship afire, and it would... _Oh bugger_, I cursed to myself.

"Jack," I said between breaths, "Let out the sails. The wind's behind us, and I want to put as much distance between us and the _Poseidon's Wrath_ in as short of a time as possible." He nodded, shouting orders to the crew as I went down to the brig.

&&&

I stalked down to the brig, intent on finding out the ship that was only a few miles off in the distance, and any other information that Wesley happened to be trying to withhold.

I came in to see Pintel and Ragetti struggling with a little girl, about seven years old, by the looks of it.

"What's the problem, boys?" I inquired.

"Bloody wench won't get in tha' cell, Captain Raven," one complained, and then the other added, "An' she poked me in me eye. Me good one, too!"

"Gentlemen," I said with a malicious smile, "I'll take care of this, thank you," and grabbed the girl by her long, curly locks, whipping out my pistol and holding it to her head.

"Now, dearie, you shan't be making the same mistake as your father, alright? Just do as I say and you'll be safe. That is, if your father also does as I wish. Okay?" I said, in a sugary-sweet, baby voice.

She nodded fearfully, and looked towards Wesley, who was sitting in one of the cells, calmly. "You wouldn't do anything like that, Ella. I know you," he said simply. "You wouldn't harm an innocent."

I cocked the pistol, smirking. "Oh really? How can you be so sure?" He was trying to keep his calm façade, I could tell, but he visibly stiffened and his eyes opened a bit wider. "What do you want, Ella," he said, his voice shaking, ever-so-slightly.

"So. Mr. Brennan has reached his breaking point, has he? There is point where people will do anything, even betray those closest to them, in order to protect their own. Isn't that so, Mr. Brennan?"

When he didn't respond, I continued. "What I want to know, Wesley, is how badly you've betrayed _me_. For instance, who is that ship that is a few miles off from us, currently?"

He didn't speak, and so I tightened my hold around his daughter, and her yelp must have forced him into speaking. "That is Admiral Norrington, and his crew aboard their new ship, the _Dauntless II_."

"Really. Now, why would Admiral Norrington be wanting the _Black Pearl_, and how would he know of it's whereabouts? Hmm?"

"I betrayed you, Ella. I told Beckett of your true identity, and that you had had relations with Jack Sparrow. He sent Norrington after you, and I was to go with him, as bait, if you will. But I'm not sorry. I despise pirates, the whole lot of you."

"Ahh, but Mr. Brennan, what would darling Beckett say if he found out that you have sailed under a pirate flag?"

"I honestly doubt that he'd do anything at all. _Lord_ Beckett is my father."

I stared at him, openmouthed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"My father asked me to keep my identity a secret. I was working for the East India Trading Company as a spy the whole time. I was only waiting for the right moment to seize your ship, and do away with you. But my father decided that it would be better to lure you into marrying him, as if he didn't know who you were. And I know that the brats survived. If Father ever gets his hands on them, your daughters will be dead before you can do anything," he said, his voice mocking.

"Well, then. That's not much incentive for me to keep _you_ alive then, is it?" And with that, I raised my pistol and shot him, a clear shot to the head.

It was then that Blair spoke up. "Ella, I really am sorry for what Wesley did to you. I told him not to, that you were such a good friend to me, and to us all. He... he was an awful husband. Why do you think I have all these children? Not by choice."

I studied her. Her arms were bruised, and there was a shadow of a healing wound on her cheek. "Blair, I think that I'll return you to the island that I found you on. Because your husband lied to me for a very long time, and I daresay that I won't make the same mistake twice."

&&&

When I finally arrived back above deck, we had put a great deal of distance between us and what was formerly the _Poseidon's Wrath_, now a flickering light behind us, and charred masts and sails floating.

I stood by the rail of the _Pearl_, gazing at what once a ship. _My_ ship. I sighed, audibly, and heard Jack approach.

"Did ye find anythin' out from Wesley?"

"Mhmm. The ship is the former Commodore's, now Admiral Norrington's, the _Dauntless II_. And Wesley was Beckett's son, so I shot him."

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Do you think that the _Pearl_ can win?"

"Of course, love. She always does. They're a few leagues off, so I told tha' crew ta' rest an' get ready. I predict tha' it'll be an early morning. Ye may want ta' go down ta' our cabin now an' get some rest. Check on tha' girls."

"Mhmm. Right," I said, only half-listening as I looked back at where we'd come from, where the _Poseidon's Wrath_ was now sinking to Davy Jones's locker.

"I am sorry, love. I know wha' it's like ta' lose yer ship," Jack said softly as I toyed with the ring he'd given me.

"I just can't believe that she's gone..." I trailed off, but then a thought occurred to me.

"Bloody Cutler Beckett will pay for this, if it takes my last breath."

&&&

A long one! Shell, was Ella more... like she used to be? And everyone else, how'd you like it? Let me know! Review, loves!

Yours,

--Ella.

_Captain Ella Raven_.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, loves. (A special sorry to you, Shell, considering you were about to have my guts for garters.) Read and review!

**Chapter Six**

"So, love. Erm... where do we go now?"

"You're the captain, aren't you, Jack? Figure something out."

"Look, Ell. It wasn't my fault tha' yer ship got wrecked."

"I know, I know. Just... take us somewhere, will you?"

"How about... Tortuga?"

"Tortuga it is."

&&&

I was sitting in the crow's nest when it happened. Suddenly, a strong wind came in out of nowhere and started blowing us completely off-course. I scurried down the rigging as fast as possible, and ran up to the helm, heaving once I finally reached where Jack was standing.

"What's going on? Where did this come from?"

"Love, if I 'ad any idea, you'd be the second person ta' know. Tha' first being Mr. Gibbs, but tha' is of no real consequence righ' now."

I scowled for a moment, and then looked up, where, a few yards off in the distance, there was a growing blue light.

"Jack..." I started to say, but he held a hand over my mouth, drawing me closer to him.

"Ella. I wan' ye ta' go down ta' our cabin, an' make sure tha' girls are locked in there securely. Do it now," he said, harshly, pushing me towards the general direction of our cabin.

I had no idea what was going on, but I decided that Jack being so serious must have accounted for something, so I sprinted down to our cabin, talking to the girls through the keyhole and trying the doorknob.

"Melly? Can you hear me? It's Momma, darling. Listen closely. I want you and Jade to sit underneath mine and Daddy's bed, and don't make a peep, okay?"

"Momma? What's wrong? What's going on?" she responded.

"Honey, I'm not really sure. Just please, do as I say, and don't open the door unless it's Daddy or me, okay? I love you girls."

I heard two voices faintly saying, "I love you too, Momma," and satisfied, I hurried back above deck.

&&&

The blue light had been growing steadily bigger in my absence, and now it had swelled, and as it drew nearer to the ship, I again reached where Jack stood. He wrapped his arms around me and I tilted my head up, whispering, "What is that?"

"Ell. That be Calypso."

"But... Jack... the heart's in our cabin. With the girls."

Jack's eyes widened and he groaned in disbelief, as I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. I was the one who had met her before, after all.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, and for once, I wholeheartedly agreed.

&&&

After about an hour, the waves swelled, and Calypso stepped onto the ship, right before our eyes. She looked the same as when I'd met her on that island, five years ago. The only difference was that she seemed just a wee bit angrier, which, of course, was a severe understatement. To put it plainly, she looked ready to kill someone, which didn't bode well for Jack or I. Seeking Jack out, she seemed surprised to see me.

"Captain Raven. I was under the impression that you were on land. Permanently."

"It seems that I can't seem to stay away from the sea, Calypso. It calls. You, of all people, should know that."

"Ahh, yes," she replied, looking wise and majestic, "Indeed I do."

"Now, the business that I have come for. Jack Sparrow, it seems that you have something belonging to me. Something that your dear lover, Captain Raven, returned to me some time ago."

"Erm... yes. I suppose tha' I do possess a... belonging... of yers."

"Where is it?" she questioned severely.

"Well, actually, it's a funny story. Ye see, Ella an' I were trying ta' keep it safe, so we locked it in a chest. If you'll allow us a couple of minutes ta' retrieve it, it'll be back in yer hands in no time. Savvy?" he said, with a characteristic smirk. I was the only one close enough to see the apprehension in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I've brought it to you already," said a small voice, and I whipped around to see Melody, holding the cumbersome thing to her body, trying not to stumble.

"Well, well, well," Calypso said knowingly. "This is the child, Captain Raven, is it not?"

"Yes," I said grudgingly. "This is Melody." I slipped the key off of the leather cord, and bent down, unlocking the chest and taking hold of the heart, holding it out to Calypso. She accepted it, and then turned her attention to Melody.

"Come here, child," she said soothingly. Melody obeyed, and Calypso bent down, kneeling so that her eyes were level with Melody's, laying a hand on her cheek and smiling.

Suddenly, she stood.

"I demand the child as payment."

I gasped, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Why?" I heard Jack growl from beside me.

"As payment for taking my property, Jack Sparrow. Since you have taken something of great value to me, I will do you the same in return."

"Momma! Daddy! I don't want to leave!" Melody said, and then burst out in tears, something unusual for her.

"You can't take her!" I said, my voice low and menacing.

"On the contrary, I believe that I can."

"Then take me in her stead."

"Ella..." Jack said from next to me. "Please."

"No, Jack," I whispered. "She can't do this."

"I cannot do that," Calypso replied.

"Then let me go with you."

&&&

Drama, drama, drama! Review, loves!

Yours,

--Ella.

_Captain Ella Raven._


	7. Chapter 7

A huge thanks to Shelby E. McQueen for letting me bounce ideas off of her – you'll come in next chapter, love, I promise!

**Chapter Seven**

Calypso sighed, as one would sigh when talking to a small child that was being particularly obnoxious. It was almost as if she knew the words that were going to come out of my mouth before it actually happened.

"I'm sorry, Captain Raven... or... I'm sorry, have I made a mistake? Or is it Widow Morgan now? But that isn't possible. I'll be taking the girl. With powers like these, one needs to be... taught."

"No!" I shouted, my eyes glinting murderously as I ran for Melody, "That's not possible! You can't take her. I won't let you." Melody just cried and held out her arms to me, wailing "Mummy! Don't let her take me! Please, Mummy, please!"

But before I could reach her, she was swept away from me, in mysterious mist and water, and all that was left on the deck was splashes of water, and Melody's dolly. _The doll!_ I sighed inwardly. Melody, ever since I had bought her a cloth doll when she was two, had developed an attachment to the thing, and refused to sleep without it. She'd christened it Daria, though no one had quite known why, even me.

Silently, I bent over the doll's limp, damp form, picking it up and cradling it in my hands. Melody was gone. She was... _gone_.

&&&

For three days and three nights, Ella stayed in her and Jack's cabin, refusing to see or talk to anyone. The curtains were drawn over all the windows, and she paced the floor, her heavy footfalls echoing throughout the corridors below deck. During the day, she stayed locked in there, but her shouts and heartbreaking sobs could be heard on occasion, cursing Calypso and Davy Jones, sometimes even herself. And when Jack came in at night, she was sleeping, always sleeping, as still as if in the grave.

Jade was beside herself, her five-year-old self not being able to comprehend why, why in the world, her mother wouldn't see her, only crying for her sister. What was wrong? Was she not good enough? Jack, not quite understanding either, was also beside himself, but for a different reason. _She 'as a right ta' Jade ta' pull 'erself together_, he decided one day at the helm, becoming more and more agitated as Jade sniffled and Ella's shouts increased in volume. _Besides, _he continued,_ Jade is too difficult fer one man ta' 'andle all by 'is onesies_."

So, that night, after they'd docked at Tortuga, he went down to his cabin to search for Ella, to try to get her to finally understand and come to her senses. _After all_, he reminded himself, _it 'as been three bloody days!_

When he came to the cabin, however, the curtains were pulled back, the room was tidied up, and a piece of parchment was lying on the desk.

_Jack,_

_I've gone to search for Melody. I've taken money, and I'm going to find her, some way or another. Don't go after me, I don't want to be found._

_I'll return only when I can bring her with me._

_Love Always,_

_Esperanza Morgan,_

_formerly known as Gabriella Rosario Mercedes Rodriguez Leon,_

_or_

_**Captain Ella Raven.**_

_PS: I have only one thing to ask of you: take care of Jade. I will not blame you for anything else that may happen in my absence._

The postscript wasn't written as neatly has the note had been, but scrawled rather hastily, and blurred by splotches of water. "Tears?" Jack questioned aloud, but then paused as the words in Ella's note sunk in.

"Damn her! Why would she bloody waltz off wiv me gold? Damn tha' woman!" he said as he pounded on the desk, and stalked out of the cabin, leaving the note to float gently to the floor.

"'I won't blame ye fer anything else tha' may 'appen in me absence'," he mocked, " I don't care if ye do or not, bloody Ella Raven, pathetic excuse fer a captain!" and with that, he stalked into the Faithful Bride, and into the waiting arms of a woman he knew wouldn't reject him: Scarlett.

&&&

I walked down the docks of Tortuga, dressed in my pirate garb, but with a hat pulled low over my eyes. I couldn't see where I was going very well, though, for after a few minutes, I bumped into someone, sending me stumbling, and whipping the hat off of my head to find out who had nearly knocked me over.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I... Cap'n Raven?" the young man looked stunned, and I recognized him at once, he'd been on my crew, when I had really been Captain Raven.

"Aye, James! 'Ow are ye? An' wha' ship are ye sailin' wiv now?" I stepped back into captain mode, complete with my pirate slur, as easy as anything.

"Why, Cap'n, I be sailin' wiv the _Poseidon's Wrath_, wha' are ye talkin' about?" James stated, looking confused.

"Tha' _Poseidon's Wrath_ is gone, lad," I said tiredly. "Tha' bloody bastard Wesley sank 'er a few months ago. She be at Davy Jones's locker now."

"Wha' are ye talkin' about, Cap'n?" he repeated, "Wes told us tha' he wanted ta' marry tha' lass, so they bought another ship of their own, or somethin'. Tha' _Poseidon's Wrath_ 'as been sailin' around ever since, piratin' an' whatnot, lookin' fer ye. We need a proper captain... Cap'n," he finished.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief as I took in this knowledge. "I... but... he... take me to 'er!" I ordered finally, and as we walked down the docks at a ridiculously fast speed, I stopped when we were approaching, when I could see the brisk white sails, still unfurled from a journey. Struck with an idea, I turned to James.

"James, I wan' ye ta' do me a favor, savvy?" I said, borrowing a word from Jack, "Go ta' tha' Faithful Bride an' ask around about Captain Jack Sparrow. If ye can find him, see wha' he's doing, an' who he's wiv. An' gather up tha' crew. Tha' _Poseidon's Wrath_ sets sail in three hours' time!"

James nodded, and ran off to complete the task I'd assigned him. _Would Jack take me up on my offer of not blaming him for anything that happened?_ But I banished those thoughts from my mind as I approached a ship that I thought I'd never see again, my favorite vessel to sail the seas. _After all,_ I reasoned with myself, _I did give permission, so it's not as if I could argue_.

The second that my feet stepped onto the smooth wood of the deck, and the footfall echoed, I smiled.

"On deck, ye scurvy dogs! Heave to and take in sail! The _Poseidon's Wrath_ sets sail in three hours' time! Move it! I want movement!"

The crewmembers that remained on board ran up the stairs, stopping in disbelief as they watched me survey the deck.

"Are ye a ghost?" said one, nervously.

I poked myself several times and pinched my arm, stating loudly, "Nay... healthy as ever."

"Welcome back, Cap'n," one said as they all shouted, "but where are we off to next?"

I put a hand in my pocked, digging through it to find what I was looking for. Finally, I found out, pulling my hand out of my pocket, along with Jack's compass.

"Ta' find me daughter, an' bring 'er back."

&&&

Woooo. What a dramatic chapter.

Shell, you're coming up next... hopefully. If not the next chapter, then the one after that. ( Tag – you're it!! It's your turn! )

Review and tell me what you think, loves!

Yours, Ella Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

Shell – you're at the very end of this chapter, and you'll appear much more in the coming ones...

And to everyone else, enjoy, and then let me know what you think.

**Chapter Eight**

After being in Scarlett's company for quite some time, Jack Sparrow stumbled out of the Faithful Bride in a rage, cursing and shouting, not caring who saw him. He had seen the lad in the bar, watching him, watching who he was with, and then, when the lad disappeared, rumors had spread that Captain Ella Raven was to set sail in three hours' time, on her ship, the _Poseidon's Wrath_. He had brushed it off for nonsense, choosing instead to allow Scarlett to lead him to one of the bar's filthy rooms, but when he had returned, roughly three hours later, he had walked out to the docks, seeing a familiar ship sailing away. Ella's ship. After that, he had walked back into the bar and attempted to get so drunk that he couldn't remember the face that was haunting him...

But it hadn't worked. He'd sat at his corner table for nigh on four hours, just sitting there with rum in front of him, but he hadn't felt any inclination to take a drink. He'd had a few sips here and there, but for the most part he was dreadfully... sober. And he hated it. So here he was, storming back to the _Pearl_, sober and angry.

He walked up the gangplank, storming across the deserted deck, and into his cabin, hunting around for a bottle of rum before finally collapsing in his chair, shaking his head tiredly.

Just as he'd lifted the bottle of rum to his lips, he heard a faint whimpering. _What is it bloody now?_ he thought to himself, but then, as the whimpers turned to cries, it had caught his attention. He followed the sound to the bed in the corner of his cabin, staring at it, confused, for a few minutes before searching the blankets for the source of the crying.

After pushing away most of the quilts and sheets, he found Jade, curled up in a little ball with her thumb in her mouth, crying softly, her cheeks streaked with tears and her dark hair, so much like Jack's own, tangled and snarled. Jack stared at her for a few minutes, unsure of what exactly to do, but once she started crying again, he gingerly picked her up and carried her back over to the desk, where she curled up on his lap.

"Why did Mummy leave? Does she not care about me? All she wanted was Melly and she forgot all about me!" Jade wailed into Jack's shirt.

"Erm... she left because... well, love, ta' be honest, I'm not sure why she left. But... err... yer mother loves ye very much, savvy?" Jack replied, hoping that it would calm her down.

He was about to grab his bottle of rum and proceed to get thoroughly drunk, Jade or no Jade, when she looked up at him, her face still streaked with tears, and as she looked him in the eye, he recognized something. He saw himself, many, many years ago, with the same chocolate brown eyes, full of desperation and sadness. So he kept her on his lap, doing the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his hat off of the desk and plopped it on her head, spreading his arms wide and starting a story.

"Well, love, 'ave ye ever 'eard about tha' time when I fought cursed pirates?"

&&&

I regretted leaving Jade. I sat in my cabin each night, after an entire day of sailing at the helm, thinking about how she was doing, and if Jack would take care of her as I'd hoped. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me when I returned, but I really didn't have much choice in leaving. After all, what was I going to do? Just allow my child to be kidnapped? Goddess of the sea or not, I wouldn't let Calypso just waltz in and take my child. It was wrong according to every moral code that I lived by.

After weeks of sailing in the direction that Jack's compass led, we were finally greeted with the sight of land. The crew was anxious to get off of the ship, and supplies were running low. I hoped that this was the right place, and that once we got there, there would be something, anything, for my crew to sustain themselves. I planned on mooring the _Poseidon's Wrath_ on the island somewhere, allowing the crew to live there while I coaxed Melody off of the island and away from Calypso. Something told me that I wouldn't just be able to run in and take her.

We approached the island the next morning, and it took my crew and I, working until we were about to collapse, to moor the _Wrath_ on the beach of the island. It was beautiful, with lush greenery and vibrant colored flowers. When I told the crew of my plan, they insisted that someone go with me, for protection. I refused, and found myself in the middle of a dense jungle at dusk. The sun was making her way across the sky, spreading her gossamer gown of navy across the sky, diamond stars sparkling in the sky.

Suddenly, I came to a clearing in the woods, and there, right before me, was Melody. I was about to run out to her, but, upon hearing another voice, I decided against it, hiding myself in the foliage until the opportune moment.

Melody was sitting in the grass, her hands before her, and she was concentrating hard, on the palms of her hands. Her little eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes squinted. I kept watching, confused at her actions, until a flame flickered there, right in her palms. I had to clap a hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp. Fire? Out of her... hands? It was then that I realized that Melody, _my_ Melody, my baby girl, was much more powerful than I had ever realized, and this frightened me.

Soon after, I heard a voice, soft and melodic, almost like the purr of a cat. It was rich, velvety smooth, and had an accent that I didn't recognize. It wasn't Calypso's, I'd heard her voice many times and it hadn't sounded a thing like this, so I waited, confused, for the owner of the voice to show herself.

A woman stepped out into the clearing and sat down across from Melly. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. Her blonde hair shone like silver in the moonlight, her skin was the pale shade of one who hardly is kissed by the sun. Her gown was beautiful, a deep blue, almost black, that spread itself out neatly on the dense grasses, stirring with the breeze and mirroring the night sky above. She had the features of a pixie, or an elf, I decided, but I couldn't see her eyes.

"She's here, Lenora."

That startled me out of my musings, and I backed up instinctively, away from the clearing. How would Melly know? If she indeed was talking about me, how on earth could she tell?

"You're right, Melody. Well done."

My eyes widened, afraid of what could happen next, and as I watched, the woman just... disappeared. She was gone, without even leaving an indent in the grasses where her body had once sat. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Captain Raven. We weren't expecting you for quite some time, it seems that your ship is much faster than I anticipated."

The last thing I remember is a pair of silvery-gray irises, staring down into the depths of my soul, two glittering diamonds, shining out from the darkness of the jungle around us. And then, everything went dark.

&&&

There you are, Shell!

Hope you liked the description.

To everyone else: let me know what you think!

Yours,

-- Ella Raven.


End file.
